We Are One
by SassySaviorSwag
Summary: King James and Queen Snow have a beautiful daughter. Beautiful and rebellious. One day she runs off and meets young Regina, whose mother has great plans for her daughter that involve the downfall of Emma's family. Are the 2 girls just pawns or do they care for one another? Based on the MANY posts about Swan Queen similarities to The Lion King 2. Storyline of The Lion King 2.
1. Chapter 1

**There have been so many posts on tumblr stating the similarities between SQ and The Lion King 2 so I got inspired and wrote this!**

**Review are greatly appreciated and encourged!**

**Thanks to the best beta in the world Witchylove14!**

* * *

In the kingdom of King James and Queen Snow White a celebration was being held. The king and queen had finally had an heir, after many years of fighting for their kingdom. Peasants and nobles alike had traveled from the far reaches of the kingdom to see the young princess.

Everyone gathered in the courtyard of the castle to see the King present his new child to the world. James handed the young child to Rumplestiltskin, who blessed the child and held her up for the world to see. The crowd erupted into thunderous applause, throwing blessings at the new princess.

From the back of the crowd a woman stood holding the hand of her three year old child.

"Someday you will live in that castle child." She said and stared into the dark chocolate eyes of her beautiful child.

"But we have much work to do. We will let them have this happy day, but soon everything will come crashing down around them." She turned and drug her daughter after her, throwing distain at whoever crossed her path.

* * *

**8 years later.**

Princess Emma rolled over in her bed and saw the bright sunlight slipping through her bedroom curtains.

"It's today!" she said to the large black wolf dog sitting on the edge of her bed. She jumped from her bed and quickly ran down the corridor.

"Morning Johanna!" Emma said, almost running the poor woman over.

"Princess Emma please slow down!" Johanna yelled as she composed herself.

Emma didn't hear her. The only thing occupying her mind was the large oak door at the end of the corridor.

Little Emma grabbed the large ornate handle and pulled with all of her body weight.

"Help me out Argo!" she yelled at the large dog as it grabbed the tail of her shirt and tugged.

Jacob a member of the King's guard saw the young Princess struggle and gave the handle a good yank.

Emma looked up at the man with her bright green eyes. She gave him a huge smile, brighter than the sun.

"Thank you Jacob." Emma said and stormed into the room.

"You're welcome Princess." He said and chuckled at the young girl's antics.

Emma sprinted right for the bed.

"DAD! DAD! DAD!" She screamed and jumped onto the huge bed.

"Your daughter is awake." Snow said to her husband.

"Before sunrise, she's yours." James said.

"Dad you promised you would take me to the village today! You never let me go by myself so you better not break your promise!" Emma said from her spot sitting on her father's chest.

He looked up and saw his daughter staring at him with challenging eyes.

He chuckled. "Okay I'm up, I'm up. Have Johanna get you ready and I'll take you into the village." He said and got up.

20 minutes later the King had his daughter situated in front of him on his golden horse.

They were walking through the town as the peasants bowed and yelled well wishes to the royal family.

"Dad why do they bow to us?" Emma asked.

"Because we are their rulers and it is a sign of respect." James told her.

"What does that mean?" Emma asked.

James chuckled at his young daughter. She was very inquisitive.

"Let me try to explain this to you. What is your favorite food?" James asked.

"Apple pie!" Emma said loudly and smiled.

"Well see Mrs. Horrace over there?" James said and waved at the old woman. "She grows the apples we use to make the apple pie you love so much. So in return for her delicious apples, we pay her for them and offer her protection from other kingdoms and bad people that would try to steal them from her. So without us, Mrs. Horrace would have no protection, and without people like Mrs. Horrace we would have no one to protect. We respect them and they return it. We may be royalty but we are no different from them. We are all connected. We need each other. We are one." James said.

"So all of these people depend on us to protect them?" Emma asked.

"Yes they do; a job that will someday be yours." James said not noticing the large gulp that the small child took.

_What if I don't want all of them to depend on me? Why can't I just be me? _Emma thought as they approached the border of the village.

King James stopped his horse at the edge of the path that led down the mountain, where the village and castle sat on top of.

Emma looked across the land that would someday be hers.

"What is that over there daddy?" Emma said and pointed at the darkened area of the landscape.

"Those are the outlands. You must never go there. The people that live there cannot be trusted; don't ever turn your back on them; they practice dark magic." James said and turned the horse back towards the castle.

Emma couldn't help but take one last glance over her shoulder at the forbidden lands. _I wonder what else is out there._ She thought.

When they returned to the castle they saw the Queen having tea with Emma's godparents.

"Aunt Red! Uncle Grumpy!" Emma said and dismounted, quite ungracefully.

She fell flat on her ass.

"Emma dear!" Snow yelled and stood from her seat.

"I'm fine." Emma said and quickly brushed off her riding pants.

"You really must start wearing dresses young lady. You're not a little girl anymore. You are a Princess, Emma you need to start acting like one." Snow said and removed a twig from Emma's mane of curls.

Emma just rolled her eyes and looked at her father. "Dad can I go exploring? I won't go too far I promise." Emma said and smiled at her father.

"That's fine." James said.

Emma put two fingers in her mouth and sent a shrill whistle through the air.

"Come on Argo!" she yelled as the large dog came rounding the corner.

She laughed at the disgusted look on her mother's face and ran down the dirt path into the woods.

"STAY ON THE PATH I'VE MARKED FOR YOU!" James yelled to her, but his daughter was almost out of sight.

James looked to the two people standing at his side.

"Red, Grumpy, keep an eye on her would you?" James said.

"You got it your majesty!" Red said as her and Grumpy tried to stealthily catch up to the Princess's retreating form.

When Emma felt like she was a good distance away from the castle she sat down on a rock.

"I hate this stupid Princess business. Emma do this. Emma do that. Emma you can't wear that. Emma Princesses don't do that. What if I don't want to be a Princess?" Emma said and gave Argo a rub around his ear.

"You don't care if I'm a Princess do you? You know what Argo? You're the only person who's ever liked me for me." Emma said.

As she patted the dog on the head again, she heard a twig snap. Emma stood up and brought her fists up to defend herself. Her mother would die if she knew the kitchen boys had taught her how to box.

"Watch it sister you're on my foot." Emma heard whispered from behind a large bolder.

"Aunt Red, Uncle Grumpy, come out now." Emma said and relaxed her stance.

The pair emerged from behind the rock and looked at the Princess with guilty looks.

"You two are following me aren't you?" Emma said and crossed her arms, blatantly pissed off.

"No we totally weren't following you. We were just taking a quick jaunt around the woods." Red said, but couldn't keep up the charade when she saw Emma's angry face.

"We were following you." Red added quickly.

Emma threw her head back in frustration and groaned.

"He won't even let me walk around our kingdom without escorts! Why didn't he just send the royal guard?!" Emma said. "This is ridiculous."

"Now Princess, he was just making sure you're safe. There are certain rules that are special for you because you're a Princess." Grumpy said and put his hand on her shoulder.

Emma shook it off. "I don't want to be special! I just want to be me! Why doesn't anyone just listen to me?!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry what did you say Princess?" Grumpy asked.

Emma rolled her eyes as he went back to his conversation with Red.

While the two were talking Emma looked to Argo and put her finger to her lips, telling him to keep quiet. As the two adults argued Emma snuck off into the forest.

Grumpy turned around to ask Emma something and the pair noticed the absence of the Princess.

"James is going to kill us." Red said and facepalmed.

* * *

An 11 year old Regina was left alone in the woods once again.

"That's just like Maleficent to leave me alone again." Regina said to the large white wolf dog at her side. She leaned down to nuzzle the face of the only true friend she has ever had.

"You would never leave me would you Athena?" She asked and Athena nuzzled back.

That's when both wolf and master heard movement few yards from them. Athena's hair stood on end as the sound approached them. Regina knew enough magic to protect herself so she started channeling as much magic as she could.

Just then a small blonde tumbled through the bushes and landed at Regina's feet.

The blonde looked up at Regina and gawked at her.

"Who are you?" Regina said and relaxed her body, sensing no danger from the young girl.

"My name is Emma. What's your name?" Emma said and extended her hand as Argo pushed her from behind.

Regina took her hand pulled her to her feet. "I'm Regina, and this is Athena." She said and motioned to her wolf.

"This is Argo." Emma said as he started circling Athena. They sniffed, barked and began playing. This made Regina laugh.

"They seem to like each other." Regina said and looked at Emma who had a mischievous grin on her face. Before Regina could plan a better reaction Emma slapped her on the shoulder.

"TAG! YOU'RE IT!" Emma yelled and circled Regina.

Regina looked at Emma as if she grew two heads. _She's strange? _She thought.

Then Emma did it again. "TAG! YOU'RE IT!" she yelled again.

"Hello? You run. I tag. What? Don't you know how to play?" Emma asked.

"Umm." Regina said._ I train. That's all I do. I'm not allowed to play. That's for common people, says mother_. Regina thought.

"Let's start with something easier." Emma said and picked up a long stick.

"I'll be the brave knight and you'll be the beautiful Queen. I'll protect you from bad guys!" Emma said and swung the stick around.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Regina said.

"Yea. Your eyes are real pretty. My parents have blue eyes. I've never seen eyes as dark as yours. I like them." Emma said matter of factly.

Regina smiled. "Can I have my own sword even if I'm Queen?" Regina asked.

"Yea. You should be able to do whatever you want, you're the Queen." Emma said and handed her another stick.

The two girls crept through the wood. Regina followed Emma's lead, since it was her game.

"Brave knight, what are we searching for?" Regina asked.

"Well my Queen, we are searching for a fearsome dragon that has been ravaging this land." Emma said as they approached a large cave.

"Do you think we can save the village Sir Emma?" Regina asked.

Emma turned to Regina and brandished her sword, "As long as we fight together and our hearts are true we will be victorious!" Emma said and smiled at the young brunette.

Regina giggled and they crept closer to the cave.

Emma stepped on a twig as they approached and they heard a groan come from within the cave. Argo and Athena started growling towards the sound.

"What is it boy?" Emma said to Argo.

"Emma?" Regina said beside her and Emma looked up to see the biggest ogre she had ever seen.

"Oh my god." Regina whispered. "What do we do?"

"Just back away slowly, and be as quiet as possible." Emma said as the two girls slowly crept backwards.

That's when Regina's foot hit a rock and she went tumbling backwards.

The ogre turned and screamed in their direction.

"Run." Emma yelled and helped Regina to her feet. The two were sprinting through the woods when Regina fell again.

"Emma!" she yelled and Emma turned to see Regina on the ground, the ogre quickly approaching her.

Emma picked up the biggest rock she could find. _Aim for the eyes,_ she remembered her mother telling her.

She hit the ogre square in the middle of the eyes. This stunned him but didn't kill him.

Emma grabbed Regina's hand and they sprinted through the forest again.

When they came to a clearing in the wood the two girls stopped to catch their breath.

"Thank you." Regina said.

Emma smiled at her, but her smile quickly faded when Regina saw her being lifted off the ground. She was now in the hand of the ogre.

"Emma!" Regina yelled.

Emma tried desperately to escape the clutches of the brute but she was too weak.

She looked at the ogre's face and then she saw a branch shoot it straight through the eye. She looked down and saw Regina's arms extended towards the ogre.

It started swaying on its feet and it released Emma.

"Ahh!" Emma screamed as she was sure she was going to fall far.

She found herself gently floating to the ground.

"Cool." Emma said when she saw it was Regina easing her to the ground.

"You can do magic?" Emma said to Regina when she landed.

"Yea." Regina said looking at Emma with purple irises.

"Woah! Your eyes change too!" Emma said totally awestruck by the young sorceress.

"You are by far the coolest friend I have ever had!" Emma said.

"We're friends?" Regina asked.

"Of course we are!" Emma said and smiled at her new friend; both of them grateful for finally being able to say that. "That was a great game."

They were about to hug when they heard their names being called.

"Emma! Get away from her!" James yelled and came close to the two girls, followed closely by his wife.

"Regina! Come here this instant!" Her mother yelled from the other side of the field.

"Cora, get your child away from my daughter." Snow said with disdain.

Both girls looked at each other and at their parents. They didn't understand.

"Well Snow since your daughter is in my land, I should tell you to take your insolent pup away from my daughter." Cora said.

"Don't you dare call my daughter that, you filthy witch." James said and drew his sword.

"Dad stop! Regina saved me. She's my friend." Emma said to her father.

"Rude. Just like your mother. Dirt on your face, ripped pants? Well what do you expect with that breeding?" Cora said to Emma.

"You will not address my child. Emma she is not your friend. Now go and join your mother on her horse. We will discuss your disobedience later." James said and pointed towards his wife.

"Cora, you will take your child and I do not want to see you near my land or my daughter again." James said.

"Whatever you say, your majesty." Cora said mockingly. "Come Regina." She said in a harsh tone.

"Goodbye Regina." Emma whispered.

As if sensing Emma's words, Regina muttered under her breath, "Goodbye Emma."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are great!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! And thanks to my beta Witchylove14.**

**This chapter is a little shorter, but it's setting up the next one which will be longer.**

* * *

The ride back to the castle was silent. Emma looked up at the stoic face of her mother and looked over at the rigid form of her father.

She didn't understand why she was in trouble for making a friend. Regina was nice and had saved her life. Why were they in trouble? Would she ever see Regina again?

James stopped his horse abruptly. "Snow, let Emma down. I will bring her back home. I need to talk to her." He said and didn't turn around.

Snow lifted Emma and helped her down from the horse. Snow gave her daughter and small smile and trotted away on her horse with the rest of the guards.

"Emma." James said and dismounted his horse.

He walked over to his daughter who had her eyes cast down at the ground.

"Emma, look at me." James said and his small daughter looked up at him with big tears in her eyes.

"What did you think you were doing today?" James asked.

"I didn't mean to disobey you dad but I don't understand why I can't be friends with Regina." Emma said.

"She's an outsider Emma. They almost destroyed our kingdom and everything we hold dear. You could have been killed by that ogre. I don't know what I would have done if I would have lost you. I say this because I love you. Someday your mother and I won't be here and we'll need you to carry on in our place. You are a Princess and someday you will be Queen." James said and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"What if I don't want to be Queen?" Emma said and shook his hand from her shoulder, crossing her arms across her chest in defiance.

"That's like saying you're not a royal. It's in your blood, as am I. We are all connected." James said and knocked his hip against Emma and sent her flying forward.

Emma giggled and James took her hand and his horses' reigns in the other.

"Why don't you want to be Queen?" James asked.

"It's no fun. I don't want to give speeches and talk to the boring diplomats with the funny mustaches and I definitely don't want to wear dresses." Emma said as they approached the castle gate.

"It's not all of that boring stuff; most of it is rewarding and outweighs the bad things. When you're older you'll understand your place in this world." James said and walked away from his daughter.

_He keeps saying that._ Emma thought. As she started walking the perimeter of the courtyard Argo came up behind her and nuzzled her hand to tell her he was there.

Emma rubbed the dog behind its ear and looked around at the servants cleaning and gardening in the courtyard. _How much easier their lives must be. _Emma thought. _Not having to worry about lessons and dress fittings. Not having to think about ruling over an enormous kingdom. Must be nice to live like that, not being a pawn in some big plan. _Emma thought as she watched a young blue bird flutter past her head. She ran after it, Argo at her heels. The bird flew over the southern wall and Emma stopped at the wall to watch it go.

She looked down at the vast reaches of the kingdom. _Someday this will all be yours._ Her father's voice rung in her head. _But what if I don't want it_. Emma thought and watched the blue bird disappear on the horizon.

* * *

Across the land, Cora walked back to a small run down castle.

"Hey pipsqueak." 14 year old Maleficent said as she leaned against the doorframe of the castle.

Cora immediately rounded on the girl. "You were supposed to be watching her!"

"It's not her fault mother." Regina added. "I ran away from her."

Cora turned abruptly towards Regina. "And you!" she said.

"What did you think you were doing? What did I tell you about the Charmings? They exiled us here! And how do you repay them? Saving their bright, bumbling, blonde daughter!" Cora said and advanced on Regina.

"I know they exiled us here mother, but she didn't seem so bad. She was nice and wanted to play kingdom with me. She even let me be the Queen! I thought we could be—" Regina said.

Cora interrupted her. "FRIENDS!?" She let out a maniacal laugh.

"You foolish child. You thought you could be friends with someone like her? That you could befriend her and then Snow and Charming would welcome you with open arms?" Cora laughed again.

"What an idea." Cora said and then it was as if a light bulb went off in her mind.

"That's it! You brilliant child!" Cora said and walked Regina up to the tall tower where she kept her. They were followed closely by Athena, who never quite trusted Cora.

"What mother?" Regina asked hesitantly, used to her mother's many mood swings.

"Don't worry about it now my love. This is something to speak of in the morning. For now I want you to sleep." Cora said and led Regina over to her large red ornate bed.

"Athena." Regina called and patted the bed beside her, and the large dog laid by her side.

"Good night mother." Regina said hesitantly and snuggled Athena closer to her.

Good night. Sleep well. Our true work begins tomorrow." Cora said and closed the large wooden door.

Cora walked down the steps to encounter Maleficent and Hook, who were two young orphans that were exiled from the Charmings' land because their parents had practiced dark magic. Maleficent was the only one to actually be interested in learning Cora's dark ways, so Cora trained her.

"So what's your plan Cora?" the young witch asked.

"Regina will befriend the young Princess. She will earn the trust of the family and then when they least expect it she will strike. She will dispose of the Charmings and take her place on the throne as it should have been, before Snow and Charming took her and I out of the line of succession. Regina will be Queen and we will once again rule the kingdom." Cora said and walked towards her bedroom.

"Her training starts tomorrow." Cora said and turned back towards her two wards. "My daughter has a strong kind heart. We will teach her to harden it. The Charmings will have no other option than to cower at her power. I can feel the great amount of potential in her. She will be like no other we have ever seen. When she is Queen, she will rule absolute. She will be the most powerful sorceress this land has ever encountered. That is what the prophecy stated, and I fully intend on making that come true. So tomorrow our true work begins." Cora said and headed back in the direction of her room.

"Stupid prophecy." Maleficent said.

"Bitter are we?" Hook asked.

"Just because that twisted imp prophesized that the child born under the blood red moon would hold great power doesn't mean that we should be overlooked. If Regina hadn't been that child I would have been the most powerful sorceress in the land." Maleficent said.

"Precious Regina gets all that she wants because she is the chosen one. We are just her lowly servants." Hook said as they walked to their prospective rooms.

"I think the thing that makes me the maddest is she doesn't even milk it. She could have whatever she wants; a new dress, the best room, the best of everything. But she stays in that drafty tower room cause she likes to 'see the stars'" Maleficent said in a mocking tone.

"And the only thing she ever wanted was that stupid mutt she begged Cora to let her keep." Maleficent said and opened her bedroom door.

"Well if it makes you feel better my love, tomorrow we get to begin our corruption of dear sweet 'Queen to be' Regina." Hook said.

They both laughed maniacally as they entered their rooms.

Up in her tower Regina nuzzled Athena's neck, and thought of the blonde who she had spent the afternoon with.

"She was so nice Athena." Regina said to the dog. Athena whimpered a small sound, agreeing with Regina's comment.

"She called my beautiful. She's the first person to ever call me that." Regina said and sat up in bed. Athena sat up and joined her.

"She was pretty too. Don't you think?" Regina said and scratched behind Athena's ear. Athena made another whimper of agreement. "Her eyes were greener than anything I've ever seen. They were so bright." Athena nuzzled her face in agreement.

"I don't know why mother hated her so much. She saved me. Maybe I'll see her again someday and we can slay the dragon." Regina said and yawned.

Regina crawled back into bed and Athena laid down beside her. "She was a brave knight." She said. "My brave knight." Regina said through a yawn and snuggled closer to the dog.

* * *

Johanna was tucking Emma into bed and Emma wanted answers.

"Johanna, why do Mom and Dad hate the outsiders so much? I know they practice dark magic, but that can't be the only reason." Emma said.

"Well," Johanna started. "It all started with your grandmother Eva. She practiced good magic. But Regina's mother Cora was jealous of your grandmother's power and charms. So she teamed up with your grandfather, King George, who was not a nice man. They tried to take the kingdom from your grandmother. She fought back and won, but the cost was her life. But on her deathbed she prophesized you, child; you are the child born under the celestial blue moon, and you will bring peace to the kingdoms. You will be a great ruler, she said. When your mother and father took the throne after her death they exiled all of the bad people from the kingdom." Johanna said.

"But Regina didn't fight against Grandma Eva. She's not a bad guy. She saved me with her magic." Emma said.

"Yes, but she is the child of an outsider, so she will be trained to use it for evil." Johanna said and stood from Emma's bed.

"I don't think Regina is evil." Emma said through a yawn as she cuddled close to Argo.

"You have a good heart Princess. You do not see the evil in people." Johanna said.

"She's not evil Johanna." Emma mumbled into her dog, "She is my Queen and I will protect her from evil." Emma said through another giant yawn.

"Go to sleep now child." Johanna said and exited the Princess's room.

"That's what brave knights do Argo. They protect the beautiful maidens." Emma said and drifted off to sleep with Regina's purple irises dancing in her mind.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hope to have the next chapter up tomorrow. **

**Once again, reviews are welcomed and encouraged! Stay excellent.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the awesome reviews! **

**You guys are the best!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Lion King or Swan Queen. Though if I did, they would definitely not be separated. Ever.**

* * *

"Good morning my darling." Snow said as she pulled the curtains to let in the morning light.

Emma groaned into her pillow. "Five more minutes mom."

"You need to get up Emma. It's a big day for you." Snow said. "Every royal in this family has to go on a hunt before their coronation. The stag hunt is to establish our role-"

"As the royal protectors of the realm!" Emma said and threw the blanket from her body. Waking Argo.

"I know mom. You and dad have been forcing these royal obligations down my throat since I was born." Emma said and stood from her bed.

"Emma you're 16 now. You have to take this seriously! Your coronation is in 2 days!" Snow said exasperated.

"I know, it's just I don't-" Emma stopped and took in the sight in front of her. "What the hell is that?"

"This is your hunting dress." Snow said and held the hideous white poofy dress up to Emma's trim form.

"Hunting dress?" Emma said and looked at her mother like she had 2 heads. "That's an oxymoron." Emma said under her breath.

"Honestly young lady, I don't know what I am going to do with you." Snow said and threw the dress on the back of Emma's vanity chair.

"Just let me do this my way. No dresses, no special saddle, no help from you or dad. Just let me wear my own clothes, take my own bow and ride my own horse and I promise I will uphold the family honor and bring back a stag." Emma said.

"You think this is what this is about? Us worried about the family honor?" Snow said and approached her daughter.

Emma crossed her arms and looked at the ground.

"Emma that's not what this is about at all. When you're older you'll understand." Snow said and brushed a stray curl from her daughter's eye.

Emma jerked away from her mother's affection.

"You and dad keep telling me that when I get older I'll understand. Well I'm older and I think I'm starting to understand who I'm supposed to be." Emma said.

"That's wonderful my love." Snow said and went to hug her daughter but Emma shied away.

"I need to get ready." Emma said and Snow turned from her and left the room with a sad nod.

* * *

As Emma descended the stairs Snow realized how stupid it would have been to put Emma in a dress. She had never seen her daughter look more beautiful. Emma had on tan riding pants with dark brown front lace up boots, and a navy blue riding coat. Her long blonde hair was braided and hung over her shoulder.

The main hall was filled with nobles all there to wish Emma luck on her hunt. Whispers of 'she looks gorgeous' and 'oh my has she grown' as she descended down the stairs.

"You look beautiful." James said and kissed Emma on the cheek. "You can do this." He said and Emma took a deep breath.

"I know I can." Emma said and smiled. "Just promise you'll let me."

James just smiled at his daughter as she turned from them and walked into the courtyard. Snow and James watched their daughter mount her white horse and strap a pack of arrows to her back.

Emma put two fingers into her mouth and gave a shrill whistle, which brought the same look of disgust to her mother's face as it always did. Emma laughed. Argo came charging down the grand staircase barking and tail wagging the whole time.

Emma laughed at her oldest friend as he joined her horse Apollo in running down the main road towards the wood.

James and Snow watched the retreating form of their daughter disappear on the horizon.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" James asked.

"James. She is a better shot than I am. I have no doubt in my mind that she will bring home the biggest stag our family has ever seen." Snow said.

"You hold the record for biggest stag. You think she's going to beat your record?" James said.

"I think you have little faith in our daughter." Snow said.

"It's not her I worry about. It's the rest of the world." James said.

Snow laughed. "I'm just sad she didn't wear the dress." She said.

"Have you met our daughter? We can barely keep her bones together, let alone her clothes. Why would you ever think she would wear a dress on her coronation hunt?" James said.

"Worth a shot I guess." Snow said and looked to James who refused to move from his spot in the middle of the courtyard.

"She will be fine James. Now come on." She said and walked into the castle.

"I'll be in in a minute." James said and watched Snow turn away.

"Pssst." James said.

"Did you hear that?" Red said to Grumpy.

"Ooh sorry." Grumpy said embarrassed.

"Red. Grumpy." James said under his breath.

"Alright I'm weirded out now it said my name." Red said.

"I heard mine too." Grumpy said and pulled her close. "Do you think it's a ghost?"

"Red! Grumpy!" James said a little louder.

"Yes all mighty ghost?" Red said.

"It's me!" James finally said and walked up behind them.

Both godparents jumped into the air.

"Don't do that! I have a fragile heart." Grumpy said.

"I want you two to keep an eye on her." James said.

"Yes your majesty. We live to protect the princess." Grumpy said.

"No need to grovel. Come on let's go." Red said and drug him along by his collar.

"Hey watch it sister! This is my best shirt!" He said as Red followed Emma's trail.

* * *

Up on a hill top a beautiful woman sat on a large black horse watching the young princess creep through the brush.

"Are you ready my love?" Cora said and put her hand on Regina's shoulder.

"Yes mother." Regina said, her eyes never leaving Emma's slim form.

"What is your goal?" Cora asked.

"Destroy the royal family." Regina said.

"And?" Cora prodded.

"And take my rightful place on the throne." Regina said.

"Excellent. Now Maleficent and Hook are setting the trap. You know the plan, now move." Cora said and Regina sprinted off on Rocinante with Olympic precision.

"Make me proud!" Cora yelled at Regina's fleeting form as she saw the fire start to engulf the young monarch.

* * *

"This is definitely the biggest stag that has ever been bagged!" Emma said as she secured the dead deer onto the back of Apollo.

"Mom and Dad are going to eat their words when they see this one! I can't believe they sent Uncle Grumpy and Aunt Red to follow me again. I'm so sick of them not letting me do things on my own. They should have known better than to send those two again. I figured out how to ditch them when I was old enough to walk." Emma said and Argo barked his agreement at her.

"Come on boys let's go home." Emma said and mounted her horse.

Emma went down the path some and that's when she smelled smoke.

"Argo!" she yelled. "Let's go." She said as dog and horse broke into a run.

The further she got to the castle the heavier the flames got. She turned around to call for the dog again, but she didn't see the branch approaching her. When she turned back to look ahead of her, her head collided with the branch and knocked her out cold.

Regina approached the young princess, laying on the cold ground and dismounted.

Regina took in her slim, athletic form and long blonde hair_. Even out cold she looks gorgeous. Focus on your mission Regina, not on the Princess_. She thought and picked up the unconscious Emma.

She laid Emma on the front of Rocinante's saddle and tied Apollo to the side of her saddle.

Argo started growling at the stranger that dared pick up his master, but when Regina looked Argo in the eyes he immediately recognized her, and his tail started wagging. It started wagging even harder when Athena came through the trees to join Regina.

Regina climbed on her saddle behind Emma and whistled for the two dogs to follow her.

Regina galloped through the path towards the Charmings' lands. She knew the path because it was all a part of the plan. Regina was so caught up in her plan working out that she didn't notice Emma slipping from the saddle. She quickly grabbed Emma by the hand and swung Emma's arm around her shoulders and hoisted the Princess onto her back.

Regina got into the clearing right in front of the castle where the fire stopped. She hopped off of her horse and untied Apollo from Rocinante's saddle.

She stroked Apollo's head and he nuzzled her face. "Good boy." She said to the white steed.

Argo walked up to her, tail wagging and jumped in front of Regina excited.

Regina kneeled down to his level as Athena walked up to join them. "Hello Argo." Regina said and ruffled behind Argo's ear. "Do you remember me?" Regina asked.

Argo licked her face to tell her his answer. "Good." Regina said as she heard the Princess stir from her position on Regina's horse.

"Oh dear god, my head!" Emma said as she almost slid all the way off the horse.

Regina used her magic and floated Emma safely to the ground so she didn't hurt herself more.

Emma stood up straight and rubbed her head. "That's gonna bruise like a bitch." She said as Argo approached her and nuzzled her hand.

"Hey boy." She said and rubbed behind his ear. She then walked up to her horse and he nuzzled her face. "Glad to see you too Apollo." She said and petted his face.

That's when Emma noticed that she wasn't alone and dead in the middle of the burning wood.

She turned and saw the most beautiful woman she had ever seen in her life. She walked up to the woman and extended her hand.

"Thank you milady." Emma said and looked closer at the woman. "You saved me."

"Yes I did. I'm just glad you're safe." Regina said and grabbed Emma's hand. That's when they both felt it. Magic ran through both of their bodies. It made Regina's naturally chocolate eyes turn purple.

"Regina?" Emma said and pulled the sorceress closer.

"Good to see you too Princess." Regina said with a smirk and Emma's face lit up.

She pulled Regina into a bone crushing hug. "Oh my god! I never forgot you Regina." Emma said and it softened Regina's heart a little bit. _I never forgot you either Princess_. She thought, but didn't dare say aloud.

"Yes well I never forgot the day you almost had me killed." Regina said and pulled away, having the Princess so close to her was intoxicating. Her head was getting fuzzy in the strong arms of the blonde.

Emma laughed. "Oh come on Regina. You had fun and you know it."

Regina just smirked. That's when Emma noticed something.

"Athena! Hey girl!" She said and walked up to the white wolf dog. She stooped down to her level and the white dog licked the Princess's face.

Emma giggled. _Traitor_, Regina thought. _But she does look cute when Athena does that. NO REGINA STOP! You have a job to do. Do not let your feelings get involved. You must reclaim your spot on the throne._

"So…" Emma said and stuck her hands into her pockets. _She's cute when she does that. Dammit Regina._ Regina thought.

"You look really good." Emma said and looked to the ground. "Still the beautiful Queen." Emma said and looked up, a blush creeping to her face.

"You look good too. Still a brave Knight I see. That's quite a stag." Regina said and gestured to Emma's horse.

"Yea." Emma said and kicked a rock. "Seems to be the only thing I'm good at." Emma said.

"I seriously doubt that." Regina said and took a step towards Emma.

Emma looked at her and was just about to take a step closer to the sorceress when she heard her name called.

"Emma! Are you alright?" James said and dismounted his horse, quickly gathering his daughter into his arms.

Emma pushed him away. "I'm fine, no thanks to you! I asked you to let me do this on my own and what do you do? Send Uncle Grumpy and Aunt Red!" Emma yelled.

"Yes and good thing I did! You ended up in the middle of a forest fire with an outsider!" James said and glared at Regina.

"She saved my life!" Emma said and glared at her father. "I would have been a burned piece of charcoal in the woods if it hadn't been for her. You owe her a debt." Emma said.

James looked towards Regina. "What do you want in exchange for my daughter's rescue outsider?" he asked.

"The only thing I ask is for acceptance into your kingdom. I have denounced the ways of the outsiders. I humbly ask to be a ward in your keep." Regina said and bowed to the King.

"She's asking for acceptance father. Please." Emma said at his side.

James groaned in frustration. "You are accepted into my kingdom, and since you saved the Princess I will offer you a place as a ward in my castle. But you will be on probation until I decide if you can be trusted or not." James said and mounted his horse.

"Emma come." He called over his shoulder at his daughter.

Emma walked over to Regina and hugged her once again. Both women felt the magic run through their bodies and shivered at the contact.

Emma leaned back and looked Regina in the eyes. "You know I didn't properly thank you for saving me." Emma said and pressed a sweet kiss to Regina's cheek. "Thank you." Emma said and pulled away from the brunette.

Regina stood there stunned and placed her hand on her cheek, savoring Emma's lips on her skin.

Emma mounted her horse and turned around to face Regina. "Coming or not Gina?" Emma said and giggled, taking off behind her father.

"This might be harder than I thought." Regina said under her breath and mounted Rocinante taking off after the Princess.

* * *

**Keep reviewing and keep reading! I love all of you awesome people! **

**I hope to get the next chapter up at the end of this week.**

**Once again, reviews are encouraged and appreciated! Stay excellent.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know it has been forever since I have updated, and I am truly sorry. **

**College gets in the way of my writing. But now that school is out for the summer, I will update far more frequently. **

**Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story.**

* * *

They arrived at the castle in silence. Neither of the young girls felt comfortable speaking in the presence of the clearly angry King.

"Emma show Regina where she can put her horse. Then show her to a spare room." James said and handed his reigns to a steward as he dismounted.

"When you have done that, change into the dress your mother has set aside for you and come to grand hall so that we may present your stag." He said but did not look at his daughter.

"But dad—" Emma started but was cut off by her father.

"Do as I say. That is the end of it." James said and walked into the castle.

Emma looked defeated as she dismounted Apollo.

_Trouble in paradise. _Regina thought and dismounted Rocinante.

"Follow me." Emma said and walked towards the stable.

"I'm sorry if I caused any discourse." Regina said with an evil grin.

"It's fine." Emma said and turned to her as they entered the stables. "It's very rare that they listen to me anyway." Emma said and gave Regina a small crooked smile.

Regina's heart fluttered. _I cannot be charmed by her. I have a job to do._

"I know that feeling." Regina said and handed Rocinante's reigns to Emma and she put him in a stall.

"It's horrible, isn't it? No matter what I say or do I'm never good enough for them." Emma said.

_God, I want to hold her. _Regina thought and quickly shook those thoughts away.

"Well" Emma said and brushed her hands off on her pants. "Might as well get this over with, shall we?" She said and led Regina into the castle.

Emma showed Regina to a spare room, which was right beside her own.

Emma put her hands in her pockets, "This way if you need anything I'm right beside you." She said.

"Thank you Princess." Regina said.

"Please call me Emma. You're my friend." Emma said and smiled.

_That smile is deadly. _Regina thought and looked down to avoid its glow.

"Okay. Emma." Regina said and returned the smile.

Emma blushed under Regina's gaze. She slowly backed away.

"Okay well I have to change, but I'll see you at the ceremony." Emma said and backed into a statue, almost knocking it off the pedestal.

Regina giggled at Emma's antics. Emma blushed again.

"Bye." She said quickly and darted into her room.

Regina laughed again and entered her room.

In the next room Emma was having a stare down with the dress that was hanging on her vanity.

"No freaking way." Emma said and couldn't stop looking at it.

There was a knock on her door.

"Enter." Emma called over her shoulder.

"Eww what is that?" called her handmaiden Belle.

"That is what my mother wants me to wear." Emma said and looked at it with distaste.

"Well you're not wearing that." Belle said.

"What am I supposed to wear Belle? My mother picked that dress special." Emma said.

Belle crept over to Emma's wardrobe and pulled out a beautiful sky blue dress.

"You'll wear this." She said.

"Where did you get that?" Emma asked.

"Well, I knew your mother would pick a horrible dress and you would hate it, so I had the dress maker make a dress you would actually want to wear." Belle said.

"You're the best!" Emma said and hugged the young girl.

"Come on let's get you into this." Belle said and helped the Princess into her gown.

* * *

Next door Regina was getting into her own gown.

Apparently Emma had the royal dress maker find an old gown for Regina to wear to the ceremony.

She had to admit, it wasn't a bad dress. Red. And clung to every curve. If she wanted to rope a Princess this was how.

_Get a grip Regina._ She thought. She couldn't get the blonde princess out of her mind. She never told her mother, but she never forgot about the day they played in the woods together. Emma appeared in her dreams, often in the form of the valiant knight, there to whisk her away into a fantasy. But this is reality and she was there for one reason and one reason only, to regain her families' stature.

Regina walked out into the hall and came face to face with a young woman.

"Hello are you Regina?" the young woman asked.

"Yes I am." Regina said taken aback.

"I'm Belle. I'm the Princess's handmaiden. She asked me to escort you down to the party." Belle said and Regina followed her down the grand staircase.

"No offense, but I am more than capable to escort myself." Regina said.

"I know that, and Emma knows that. But Emma is just chivalrous like that. She wants to make sure you have someone to talk to while she does her duties." Belle said and smiled.

"She said that?" Regina asked.

"Not in so many words. More like, 'can you watch out for my friend Regina, mom and dad suck." Belle said and giggled.

Regina laughed under her breath. _The chivalrous Princess. Interesting._ She thought.

Regina and Belle talked comfortably for a while until they heard the trumpet fanfare.

They both looked up to the staircase as Emma descended the stairs on her father's arm.

_She looks gorgeous. _Regina thought as Emma seemed to float down the stairs in her sky blue dress with a grace Regina didn't know she had.

Belle saw the way Regina was looking at Emma. "She looks great doesn't she?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Stunning." Was Regina's reply.

Belle kept Regina company as Emma made her way around the great hall, talking about insipid things with the dignitaries.

Emma finally reached them and the most genuine smile crossed her face. The first one all night.

"Hey" she said at the two women.

"How goes it?" Belle asked.

"You know. Same old dignitaries. Same old crap." Emma said and looked over at Regina.

"You look beautiful." Emma said.

Regina was taken aback by her directness. "Thank you." She replied. "You look amazing yourself."

"Thanks." Emma said.

"Regina I—" she started but was cut off by her mother grabbing her elbow and pulling her away.

"Emma dear, there is a man here I want you to talk to." Snow said and didn't even pay attention to her daughter's protests.

"Mom I was talking to someone." Emma said.

"Yes that outsider. Your father is not happy about that Emma." Snow said, talking to her as if she was a child.

"I don't care if he's happy or not. Regina saved my life and I like her so he's going to have to deal with it." Emma said.

Snow turned to her. "Emma, she's an outsider she can't be trusted."

"I trust her. You two claim to be good, but you have a bad sense of acceptance. You pass judgment on someone trying to improve their life before they have a chance to try. That does not sound like a quality a good person has, I'm sorry mother." Emma said.

"Emma. You will not make a scene in front of our guests. We will discuss this later. Right now you will talk to King Wilhelm and Prince Jacob." Snow said and pulled her forward again.

"Fine." Emma said and walked up to the pair of men.

"Your majesty." The King said to the two women.

"King Wilhelm, Prince Jacob, this is my daughter Princess Emma." She said and Emma extended her hand. The King took it and pressed light kiss to it. Then the Prince repeated the action.

"If you two wouldn't mind excusing us, I have something to talk about with the Queen." King Wilhelm said and left Emma alone with the Prince.

"Alone at last." The prince said and leaned into Emma.

Emma looked up at him disgusted.

Regina could see the whole exchange from across the hall, and for some reason, the prince's close proximity to Emma was making her blood boil.

"So what do you say? Let's leave this stupid party and do something more exciting with less clothing." The prince said to Emma.

"This party is for me. It's to celebrate my coronation hunt. I shot the biggest stag in my family history today." Emma said and tried to back away from him, but found that his arm was firmly locked behind her back.

"Are you sure daddy didn't help you?" Prince Jacob said.

"I shot that stag all by myself and almost died doing it." Emma said in obvious distain.

"Well it doesn't matter anyways, when we are married, you won't be doing that anymore." He said.

"What? Marry you? I would never agree to that." Emma said in shock.

"What do you think our parents are talking about right now? I asked my father for you, and I always get what I want." The prince said and glared at Emma with lust-filled eyes.

"I am not something to be possessed!" Emma said enraged and shoved him off of her. The room quieted down when Emma yelled.

"You will be mine, and I will use you as all proper women are to be used: to satisfy me and bear sons. You will do both, when and where I ask. Stupid little princess, you will learn your place." He said.

Emma saw red. No one talks to her like that. The next thing she remembered was being held tight in her father's arms, her hands covered in blood.

She had punched the prince. She had broken his nose.

Her beautiful blue dress was stained with his blood.

"Snow! James! This is an outrage!" The king yelled as he stood over his weeping son.

"I am terribly sorry. I don't know what came over her." Snow said and turned to her daughter cradled in her husband's arms.

"Emma apologize to the prince. You are being incredibly rude." Snow said.

"No!" Emma struggled out of her father's grasp. "He was incredibly rude! He's lucky I didn't do worse!" Emma said.

"Emma! You will apologize to our guest this instant!" Snow yelled.

"No." Emma said calmly and walked up the grand staircase to her room.

"I'm so sorry." Snow said to the king and prince as well as the other party guests.

Regina watched the entire exchanged and was furious at everyone involved. Whatever the prince had said must have been extremely inappropriate for Emma to retaliate like that. She was furious at the king and queen for not taking their daughter's side, or even hearing her out. Her mind went back to the stables earlier that day. _It's very rare that they listen to me anyways. _Emma's voice rang through her head like a bell.

"You should go to her." Belle said.

"What? Why?" Regina asked, even though that is exactly what she wanted to do.

"She told me earlier that she trusts you, and that you get her. You would probably be her first choice right now." Belle said.

"Okay." Regina said hesitantly, and proceeded up the staircase. No one noticed her absence; they were all too busy talking about the scandal with the "hot-headed princess."

Regina walked up to Emma's door and knocked, but there was no answer. She knocked louder and still no answer. So she finally just decided to walk in.

She saw Emma sitting at a window seat staring out the window. Regina thought she looked beautiful in the moon's light. She stood there for a couple minutes, hearing a sniffle from the young blonde every once in a while.

Regina approached Emma on the window seat and sat in front of her.

"Emma?" she said and placed her hand on Emma's knee.

Emma suddenly seemed to break away from the trance she was in. "Hey Gina." Emma said and gave Regina a sad smile.

"I'm sorry about what happened. I know you're not alright." Regina said.

"I'm just a pawn." Emma said so low that Regina had to strain to hear her.

"What?" Regina asked.

Emma looked back out the window. "I'm just a pawn in their game. My happiness is of no consequence. That prince was a jerk and they were more than willing to trade me off to him for some tracks of land. I am just something to be given and taken. I don't want to be that." Emma said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Before Regina could catch herself she reached over and brushed it away with her thumb.

"You're more than that Emma." Regina said as Emma looked over into her chocolate eyes and gave her a small smile.

"Don't let them make you feel that way. You don't need anyone. You will be an amazing Queen." Regina said still cupping Emma's cheek.

"Thank you Regina." Emma said and leaned into Regina's touch and kissed her palm.

Emma moved out of Regina's grasp to pull the woman towards her in a soft hug.

"You are one of the nicest people I have ever met." Emma said and laid her head on Regina's shoulder. "I never forgot about you. I went back to that day in the forest a lot. You were the only person to ever like me for me." Emma said.

"I never forgot you either Emma. That day was a saving grace for me as well." Regina said and entwined her fingers with Emma's.

Both women pulled back from each other and placed their foreheads together. They stayed that way for a while in comfortable silence running their hands over each other's until Regina spoke.

"Come here." She said and laid back on the window seat.

"What?" Emma said, a blush creeping to her face.

"You need to sleep. I'll stay with you until you fall asleep and then I'll go to my room." Regina said.

Emma gathered her courage and lay down partially on Regina, inside her arms.

"This is nice." Emma said and cuddled closer to Regina's body.

"Yes it is dear, now go to sleep." Regina said.

A couple of minutes passed and Regina felt herself being pulled into sleep. Then she heard Emma's voice.

"Goodnight my beautiful queen."

"Goodnight my valiant knight." She replied.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed it. I will get the next chapter up, no later than the end of this week.**

**Reviews are encouraged and appreciated.**

**Stay excellent.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is guys! **

**Reviews are encouraged and appreciated.**

* * *

Rumplestiltskin was sitting at his spinning wheel in the afternoon when a white dove flew through his window and landed atop the wheel.

The dove cooed and Rumplestiltskin answered it without looking up, "Hello Eva."

The dove cooed again, but this time louder.

"You have a plan, eh dearie?" Rumple said. "You know I rue the day I taught you how to communicate through animals."

Eva cooed again and pecked Rumple's hand to get his full attention. "Ow!" he exclaimed. "Fine you have my full attention. You could have just said so." He said and rubbed his wound.

Eva cooed excitedly, jumped up and fluttered. Rumple's eyes grew to the size of saucers, and then he let out a huge laugh.

"Eva, you've gone crazy! You've spent too much time with your head in the clouds!" Rumple said between laughter.

Eva cooed again. "Regina and Emma?" He sighed out. "Your granddaughter and the daughter of your most hated rival?" He said with an unbelieving tone.

"Well it would end the feud between the lands. And your granddaughter was prophesized to bring peace to the land. I just never thought romance would be the way she went about it." He said as he rose and started to pace through his dining hall.

"It will be hard for them dearie, they will receive animosity on both sides, are you sure you want to put them through that?" Rumple said.

Eva flew from her perch and fluttered around Rumple's head.

"Alright! Alright dearie!" Rumple said and waved her off.

"I'll go along with this and give them a little push, but only because you asked me to Eva."

The dove cooed and landed on his shoulder, and nuzzled against his face. "You're welcome." He replied. "Don't you have a worm to catch or a nest to make dearie?" he said and the dove took off again.

Rumple let out an exasperated sigh. "Women."

* * *

Regina awoke with the bright sun in her eyes and a bad kink in her neck. She tried to sit up but there was a great weight on her chest.

She looked down to see the sleeping form of the young blonde princess.

_How did I get here?_ Regina thought and replayed the incident from last night. Her heart swelled with feelings for Emma.

She looked down at her and ran her hand through Emma's long blonde curls. This caused Emma to grumble and cuddle closer to Regina's chest. She couldn't believe how amazed she was by Emma. She was brave and fiercely loyal. Regina was falling hard for the princess.

_Maybe I could get mother to see reason and sign some kind of treaty with the Charmings._ Regina thought but quickly shook it off, knowing her mother would never agree to that.

Just as she tried to think of another solution to her obviously growing problem, the source of it started stirring on her chest.

Emma stretched and yawned. Her blue ball gown had ridden up her legs during her sleep, so Regina got a good view of Emma's lean legs, as she stretched them out and flexed her toes.

Emma leaned up on her elbow, and looked at Regina, leaving her other arm resting across Regina's stomach.

"Morning." she said and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Good morning dear." Regina responded and smiled at the princess.

Emma hummed in appreciation. "I could lie here all day." She said.

Regina laughed out loud. This woke up the two beautiful wolf dogs lying on the floor, curled together like their masters. "But then you wouldn't get anything accomplished Emma." She said between laughter.

Regina glanced at Emma and saw the princess looking at her in wonder.

"What?" Regina asked.

"You have a beautiful laugh." Emma said. "You should laugh more often."

Regina blushed. "Thank you." She said and tried to hide her smile.

"And your smile. Wow." Emma said and laughed to cover up her embarrassment.

"Well" Regina started and they both moved to sit up on the window seat. "Your smile just blows me away." She said and looked down.

"Really?" Emma said.

"Yea." Regina said. "It's kind of all I think about. When I met you all those years ago, I remember thinking you had the brightest smile and greenest eyes I have ever seen." Regina blushed.

"Well I have a confession as well." Emma said and took Regina's hands in hers. She looked down at their joined hands. "That day in the woods, I called you the beautiful queen for a reason." She paused and took a deep breathe. "I thought you were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, and I still think that. Regina, you're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I really care about you too; it's not just that I think you're beautiful. You're smart and kind and-" Emma laughed in embarrassment and turned away.

"Emma—" Regina started.

"No, don't. You don't have to say anything you don't mean. I just needed to tell you." Emma said.

Just as Regina was about to tell Emma everything, Belle came in with Emma's clothes. Argo and Athena perked up and walked out of the room to find their own fun.

"Princess, your lessons start in 15 minutes so you should probably not skip them today because you're parents are pissed off and—oh hello." Belle said as she turned around to see Regina.

"I'll go today Belle I promise." Emma said and took her clothes and walked into the washroom.

"Well I guess I'll give these to you now, I was going to give them to you in your room, but alas you are here not there." Belle said and handed Regina a simple royal blue dress.

Regina looked at Belle's obviously playful face, "nothing happened." She stated.

"Really?" Belle said and sighed. "Pity"

"What? Why?" Regina said intrigued.

"That girl is the sweetest girl I know, and she will be a marvelous Queen, but her parents put so much pressure on her that it would be nice for her to have something or someone to help her." Belle said.

"Emma doesn't need help with anything." Regina said and changed into the blue dress.

"No she doesn't need help, lord knows how stubborn and strong she is, but she could use it." Belle said and turned to leave. "Make sure she goes to her lessons." She threw over her shoulder.

* * *

Regina walked and sat in on every one of Emma's lessons.

But Regina noticed that Emma didn't really care much for them, because in every lesson she tried to make Regina laugh that beautiful laugh Emma loved so much.

In her etiquette lesson, Emma balanced a silver spoon on her nose and then put it on her upper lip to make it look like a mustache. Regina giggled. Strike one. They were in trouble.

In her history lesson, Emma spilled her ink well on the professor's chair before the lesson started, so every time the pompous, old history teacher turned around the girls would giggle at his tan pants, blackened at the rear. Strike two. They were in bigger trouble.

In her needlepoint lesson Emma pretended to wound herself with the sewing needle by poking a hole in a small sack full of pig's blood that she had concealed in her sleeve. The blood ran down her arm and all over the floor as the teacher screamed, thinking she maimed the princess. Emma laughed and showed the teacher the prank. Regina laughed out loud at the look on the teacher's face. Strike three. They were in the biggest trouble ever.

The needlepoint teacher was so angry that she told the two girls to go out to the gardens and away from the castle.

The girls walked through the hedge maze behind the castle and laughed about all of Emma's pranks today.

"The look on her face when you pulled that bag out of your sleeve was the best part." Regina said and doubled over in laughter. She backed herself against one of the hedges.

"Yea, she an old bitter spinster anyways, she needs a little action in her life." Emma said and unconsciously moved closer to Regina.

"You're going to get in so much trouble though." Regina said and straightened up, noticing how close Emma was to her.

"I don't care." Emma said and realized how close she was to Regina.

They stood there awkwardly for only a couple of seconds staring into each other's eyes, but to them it felt like an eternity.

Emma looked down at Regina's lips and then back to her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Emma said clearing her throat and turned away.

"No." Regina said and grabbed her wrist and brought Emma flush against her body.

"Don't pull away." Regina said against Emma's lips.

"Why Regina?" Emma said, but didn't receive an answer.

Regina cupped Emma's face between her hands and brought their lips together in a sweet kiss.

Regina pulled back. "Emma about what you said this morning—" she started but Emma cut her off.

"I know." Emma said.

"You do?" Regina asked.

"Yea, I thought I did before, but if you kissing me in the castle garden isn't a good sign, I don't know what is." Emma said and both girls laughed.

"You are right Emma." Regina said and wrapped her arms around Emma's neck.

This time Emma didn't respond, instead she pulled Regina to her.

Unlike the last kiss that was sweet and cautious, this one was full of all the passion the two women were feeling for each other.

Regina threaded her fingers through Emma's long golden curls as Emma gripped Regina's hips, bringing them closer still.

Regina sighed in appreciation at Emma's bold move and Emma licked Regina's bottom lip, and Regina gave her permission by pulling Emma's bottom lip between her teeth. Their tongues explored each other's mouths while their hands explored each other's bodies. Regina slung her thigh up onto Emma's hip. Emma moaned and ran her hand up Regina's thigh, under her dress. Everything going on was so passionate that Emma's mind was all fuzzy with the thoughts of Regina's beautiful body and kind heart. She finally gathered herself enough that she pulled away.

"Emma what's wrong?" Regina said, trying to catch her breath. She looked both disappointed and worried.

"Nothing's wrong with you, or me. I just don't want this to escalate any further." Emma said.

"Oh." Regina said and looked down at the ground, thinking the worst.

"Hey." Emma said and walked over to Regina and took her hands in her own. "Would you look at me?" She said and cupped Regina's chin so that they could make eye contact.

"It's not like that okay?" Emma said as she gazed into Regina's beautiful chocolate eyes.

"Then how is it Emma?" Regina asked.

"I…umm…how do I explain this?" Emma said and rubbed the back of her neck, which Regina found adorable. "I could feel that kiss getting, umm, very heated and I have a hard time controlling myself around you to begin with, so I didn't want our first…umm…intimate time, to be in the middle of a garden." Emma said and blushed.

"Oh!" Regina said and perked up. "I get it." Regina said and smiled at Emma, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. "Belle was right."

Emma laughed. "About what?"

"You are very chivalrous." Regina said and linked their hands together and they started walking through the garden again. "My chivalrous knight."

"Anything for you my beautiful queen." Emma said and kissed her hand.

The two girls were happily enjoying each other's company in the garden when they heard a strange noise.

They turned around and standing there was a man in leather pants and glittery skin.

"Hello dearie." He said.

"Emma do you know him" Regina asked.

"He's an old family friend." Emma said.

"Follow me please." Rumple said and teleported to the end of the maze aisle. The girls ran to keep up with him. He kept teleporting and the girls kept running. Finally they were running so fast they didn't realize they were out of the maze and running on a stone road.

"Regina stop." Emma said and grabbed Regina's hand.

"What happened? Where are we?" Regina asked.

"It looks like the village beneath the castle." Emma said as they walked into the street.

"Make way for Prince Henry!" called a castle guard.

"Who the hell is Prince Henry?" Emma said.

A peasant girl beside her spoke up. "Prince Henry is the son of the Queens."

"Queens?" Regina asked.

"Yes, Queen Emma and Queen Regina." She said.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**The next chapter should be up by the end of the week!**

**Thanks again. Stay excellent. **


End file.
